A Love Letter
by DragonLass
Summary: S+S all the way! I'm so proud of how this turned out! ^^ Syaoran's attempt at confessing his love to Sakura...by mail...


A Love Letter Syaoran paused; his quill hovering above the thin sheet of paper at his desk. He'd purposely gone to the most expensive art store in the Tomoeda district to buy several sheafs of the finest quality paper, thin and delicate. At first, regular ballpoint pen seemed to suffice, but in his thoughts, Syaoran knew that he needed a special implement to pen his feelings. 

So, he'd gone back, and purchased the best ink and quill set there. For the next week, he toiled to perfect his handwriting on scraps of scratch paper. Finally, after he was satisfied his calligraphy was art in true form, Syaoran began his letter to her. 

The minutes ticked by, and Syaoran stared down at the still blank sheet of paper. It seemed to mirror the state of his mind, but he knew that whatever the circumstance, he needed to put something down. Placing his pen down on the paper, Syaoran took a deep breath and penned the out the first words that came to mind.   


My Dearest Sakura, 

Nothing could ever describe your eyes, your face. Even the angels themselves wish they had 

your smile. And so do I. 

Forever Yours, 

Syaoran 

Syaoran glared down at his feeble attempts at sounding eloquent. Shaking his head, he took his first draft and struck off several words, repenning them. 

_ Beloved_   
__My Dearest Sakura,   
__ No words heavenly seraphims   
__ Nothing could ever describe your eyes; your face. Even the angels themselves wish they had   
__your smile. And so do I. In the days we've known one another, I've felt the bitter solitude of   
__your absence. To compare you to the sun would be inadequate, for you far outshine the sun, the   
__stars, the moon - all the heavenly bodies put together. Should the world lose the sun, it   
__would still have the moon and stars to shine upon it: but should I lose you, I would be alone   
__in the darkness. I ask you, bring me forth from the darkness, and tell me the words that will   
__once again bring strength to my soul. Dear heart, yes, that word fits you so well, as without   
__you I can not live. I say again, Dear heart, I love you beyond all things. You've cracked the   
__stone that was my soul, and now should you reject me, I shall fall to the ground in despair,   
__crumbling to the dust. No, no, I will not fall. I will remain strong, for you. Only tell   
__me...Do you love me as I love you? 

_I beg of you to answer me quickly,_   
_Yours forever,_   
_Syaoran_

Syaoran stared down at this letter, and huffed a sad sigh. Pity, he would never send it to Sakura. Yawning from lack of sleep, he sighed and went to bed, waving a brief good night to Meilin as she passed. Meilin plopped down on the table, and looking down, saw the rough draft of the paper Syaoran had been writing. With little else to do, she picked it up and began to read.. 

****** 

" Meilin! You didn't wake me up for school this morning!"   
" Sorry! I had to run some errands last night!" 

Syaoran rushed towards the door, only to see Meilin still in her pajamas. He looked at her in concern. 

" Meilin, aren't you going to school today?"   
" No, I don't feel to well." 

Syaoran nodded and as he exited the door, Meilin grinned slyly. 

" But, I have a feeling I'll feel totally better later." 

****** 

Syaoran went into his classroom, and found Tomoyo waiting for him at the door. She had a huge frown on her face. 

" Hello, Tomoyo."   
" Hello, Syaoran." Tomoyo said rather matter-of-factly.   
" Hey, Tomoyo, what's eating you?"   
" Nothing." Seeing that Syaoran was unconvinced," How could you?!!!"   
" How could I what?"   
" How could you send her that letter..."   
  
Syaoran interrupted," WHAT LETTER?!!!"   
  
" Last night, Meilin went to Sakura's house with a letter, she said it was from you."   
" WHAT!!!" 

Syaoran raced out the classroom door, only to be confronted by Mr. Terada. 

" Have a seat, Syaoran, school's starting." 

Syaoran sat through the entire period stewing. Meilin wasn't at school, and neither was Sakura - she was probably laughing at him, they were probably both laughing. Suddenly, much to his relief and surprise, the bell rang, and Syaoran zoomed out of the classroom. First stop, home. Syaoran nearly broke the handle as he opened the door, and there, seated as calmly as can be, sat Meilin and Sakura, sharing a cup of tea and some cake. Syaoran opened his mouth, but Sakura got up first. 

" Syaoran, I'd have to say, I'm surprised at you..." 

_Oh, oh. Here it comes. She's going to say, she's met someone else. She's going to say she hates me. She's going to burst out laughing in my face. What's with all the suspense? Why doesn't she say it already?_

"...I'd never imagine that you of all people would do such a thing..." 

_Oh, oh. I see tears. Oh, my god, that's not good. Why did I have to write that letter?!!!_

Sakura looked up with happy tears in her eyes. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the brow. He gave her a look of question. She smiled. 

"...And they say you're not a romantic." She looped her arms around his neck. 

Meilin grinned from where she sat, pretending to merely be the innocent third person in the background. Suddenly, Tomoyo burst in out of nowhere. 

" How could you send her that letter..." She cried.   
" Tomoyo, listen..." Syaoran pleaded.   
" Without consulting me first..."   
" Tomoyo, really..." Syaoran continued..   
" So I COULD CATCH IT ALL ON TAPE!" Little tears of disappointment streaked down her face. 

Syaoran was caught by surprise. On tape? Sakura giggled at the new expression he wore. He looked down at her, then caught her lips with his, as Tomoyo suddenly stopped crying and rolled the little handheld vid-cam. Her wails turned to squeals as she taped Syaoran and Sakura's first kiss. Coos of "KAWAII!" and " YEAH!!!" alternated between the two ebony haired bystanders. In the meantime, Sakura stood, arms still wrapped around Syaoran, exploring her first taste (literally) of love, oblivious to the world.

______

Was that kawaii or what????????   
  



End file.
